


I Need You

by nigechadameda



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigechadameda/pseuds/nigechadameda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>due to personal reasons, i've had to abandon this account. and it's content. if you would like to find this work in its complete/updated form, i am now at princevince. i'm sorry for the inconvenience, that you for your support everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

due to personal reasons, i've had to abandon this account. and it's content. if you would like to find this work in its complete/updated form, i am now at [princevince](http://www.archiveofourown.com/users/princevince). i'm sorry for the inconvenience, that you for your support everyone!


End file.
